Die Jugendsünden sterben nicht aus
by Honeybarneys
Summary: Akihito fällt in eine kleine Jugendsünde zurück. Wer sich darunter nichts vorstellen kann, bitte selber lesen - Ja, Asami spielt auch eine Rolle! Der Unsinn schwirrte mir so im Kopf rum...


Die Sommerbrise wehte ihm sanft durch das blonde Haar, als sie aus der Bar in Shinjuku hinaus traten.  
Seinen linken und rechten Arm jeweils eingehakt in den Armen seiner zwei besten Freunde. Vor der Tür kamen sie kurz zum Stehen und  
er schloss entspannt die Augen und ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.  
Dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen und konnte zwischen den Häusern betrachten, wie die Sonne langsam unterging.

Alle drei Jungs erstarrten kurz, als die angenehme Stille durch einen albernen Klingelton eines Handys unterbrochen wurde.  
Kou enthakte sich aus Takabas Arm und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Ähm...Entschuldigung Jungs. Das ist wohl meins."

Wortlos betrachteten die anderen Zwei wie Kou das Handy aus der Jeanstasche fischte und hastig das Gespräch entgegen nahm.  
Fragend zogen sich zwei Paare von Augenbrauen nach oben, als sie der Seite des Gespräches lauschten, welches nur sie vernehmen konnten.

"Dein Ernst?"  
Kous Blick traf auf die fragenden Augen seiner Freunde.

"Ja, am Hafen. Hab ich verstanden. Und die ganze alte Clique ist da?... Fett... Ja, ja wir kommen."

Dann verschwand das Handy wieder in der Jeanstasche und Kou hakte sich erneut bei Takaba ein.  
Die Drei liefen ein Stück, bis der blonde Fotograf dann doch schließlich nachfragte.

"Was ist mit der alten Clique?"  
Erneut hakte sich Kou aus, trat vor die zwei Anderen und ging rückwärts weiter, um mit seinen Freunden Schritt zu halten.

"Sie geben eine inoffizielle Party am Hafen. Wir sind eingeladen. 40 Leute inklusive LKW mit Musik und DJ. Getränke, Mädels..."  
Kou hielt kurz inne und Takato stoppte auch. Die Blicke der beiden Freunde trafen auf Takaba, der fragend die Augen aufriss.

"Was ist?"  
"Hm...Aki-chan...", meinte Takato und stellte sich neben Kou.  
"Dein Lover wird ausflippen, wenn wir dich da hinbringen oder?"

Das war einer der Momente in denen der junge blonde Mann es bereute seinen Freunden jemals die Wahrheit über Asami erzählt zu haben.  
Takaba rollte mit den Augen, stampfte auf die Beiden zu und quetschte sich zwischen diese.

"Scheiß drauf. Lasst uns hingehen!"  
Kou und Takato tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, bis letzten Endes Kou doch noch das ansprach, was sich die beiden wohl dachten.  
"Und die Wache, die uns hinterher spioniert?", fragte er leise und machte eine Handbewegung nach hinten, welche verdeutlichen sollte, dass die zwei  
den Typen im schwarzen Anzug auch schon lange bemerkt hatten.

Takaba grinste breit und fies, packte daraufhin seine zwei engsten Freunde an den Ärmeln, um sie hinter sich her zu ziehen.  
"Er wird mir vor 40 Leuten keine Szene machen, oder? Und manche Jungendsünden sterben nie aus."

Takato zog die Schultern nach oben und Kou meinte daraufhin nur ruhig: "Alles klar. Dann lasst uns mal Party machen!"

+.-*-.+

Die Sonne war schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen, doch der Himmel war in ein warmes, dunkles Rot getaucht, als die drei am Hafen ankamen.  
Takato sah durch die Eisenstäbe des Zaunes hindurch und die Musik, die vom Hafen kam, war kaum zu überhören.  
Kou rüttelte an dem Schloss des Zaunes und sah seine zwei Freunde grinsend an.

"Kein Hindernis.", schnaufte Kou schulterzuckend und zog sich an den Metallstangen nach oben. Die anderen Beiden taten es ihm gleich.

Als sie in den Weiten des Hafens verschwanden, tauchte eine Gestalt vor den verschlossenen Toren auf und zückte ein Handy aus der Tasche.  
Es klingelte nur kurz am anderem Ende der Leitung, als eine dunkle, vibrierende Stimme abnahm.  
"Bericht!", donnerte es aus der Ohrmuschel und die Gestalt begann zu antworten.

"Takaba-kun und seine Freunde sind in den Hafen eingedrungen."  
"Was ist der Grund dessen?"  
"Hier steigt eine illegale Party, auf die sie eingeladen worden sind."  
Ein leises Lachen am anderem Ende der Leitung war zu hören und eine bedrückende Stille folgte, bis diese wieder von der dunklen Stimme gebrochen wurde.  
"Bleib da und warte auf mich. Ich möchte mir das mit eigenen Augen mal ansehen. Warte am Hintereingang und hab noch ein Auge auf die Jungs."  
Die Stimme klang amüsiert, was nicht heißen musste, das sie weniger gefährlich war.  
"Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg zum Hintereingang."  
Dann wurde das Gespräch abrupt durch ein leises Klicken beendet.

Der Bass von den Beats donnerte durch ihre Füße und ergriff vom gesamten Körper Besitz, als sie endlich zu Dritt dort ankamen, wo die Masse von jungen  
Menschen ordentlich am Feiern war.  
Wenn man es beschreiben müsste, waren die Lieder eine Mischung zwischen Techno und Trance, doch es passte perfekt hier her.  
Vor der Masse hatte sich ein kleiner Laster aufgebaut, dessen Luke hinten aufgeklappt war und ein junger Kerl, eventuell gerade in seinen Zwanzigern, dort  
einen aufgebauten DJ-Pult drin hatte und die Musik auflegte.

Viele bekannte und viele fremde Gesichter konnte man in der Masse erblicken, doch dieses spielte nur eine kleine Nebenrolle.  
Die Stimmung hier war einfach perfekt und alles schrie regelrecht nach Spaß und Party. Also ließen sich auch Takaba, Kou und Takato davon anstecken und  
tanzten sich mit leichten Schritten durch die Masse.

Den Fotografen erinnerte diese Situation stark an einige Vorfälle vor wenigen Jahren, in denen er Asami noch nicht kannte und sein Leben auf so manch schräge  
Bahn geraten war. Da waren diese Art von illegalen Partys der absolute Höhepunkt seines jungen Lebens gewesen. So konnte man eine Woche voller Stress mit  
seinen Eltern und der Polizei ausklingen lassen, wenn man bei der Auflösung der Party natürlich nicht wieder geschnappt wurde. Doch das war nie wichtig. Man  
war irgendwie immer früh genug vorgewarnt, sollte die Polizei von Tokio davon Wind bekommen. Sollte es mal doch der Fall sein, dass man es erst mitbekam,  
kurz bevor sie auf das Gelände kamen, konnte man sich mit seinem sportlichen Körper auf und davon machen.  
Das würde er auch wieder tun, sollte er es müssen.

Eine junge Frau kam auf Takaba zu und lächelte breit. Er erkannte sie sofort, denn es war eine alte Studienkollegin von ihm gewesen.  
"Aki. Du bist hier? Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich war der Meinung wir sind brav geworden.", kicherte sie leise und ergriff seine Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.  
Erst etwas überrumpelt davon, ließ er sich mitziehen, bis nach vorn an den LKW, wo der DJ seine Musik auflegte.  
"Ich bin brav Miko-chan. Aber für so was mach ich ab und an mal eine Ausnahme."  
Beide lachten durch die Musik und Miko machte eine drehende Handbewegung in Richtung des DJ's. Dieser nickte nur und kramte in seinen Platten herum.

Dann zog die schlanke, schwarzhaarige Frau Takaba auf den Stahlcontainer, neben dem LKW, von welchem man die Massen überblicken konnte.  
Der Fotograf kam sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller, doch Miko beruhigte ihn und drückte seine Hand.  
"So wie früher.", flüsterte sie leise an sein Ohr, so dass es zu kitzeln begann und dann fügte sie noch hinzu, "Lass uns den Amateuren zeigen wie man Jumpstyle tanzt."

Takabas Herz schlug schneller, hatte er das doch schon einige Jahre nicht mehr mit Miko gemacht und so vor den Massen getanzt. Aber diese Art des Tanzes  
war nicht solch eine Herausforderung und er konnte es noch gut. Jumpstyle war immer seine Art gewesen.  
Man musste in rhythmischen Bewegungen zum Beat tanzen, dabei auf eine erotische Art und Weise seinen Körper in der Luft winden und die Arme bewegen,  
jedoch so, dass es nicht steif wirken würde. Doch er konnte es. Jahrelang hatte er mit ihr zusammen diese Art des Tanzes genossen. Also warum nicht jetzt auch.  
Der DJ legte neue Musik auf, die perfekt auf die Beiden abgestimmt war.  
Damit zeigten die beiden jungen Menschen, auf dem Container, was sie drauf hatten.

Der Höhepunkt schien somit erreicht. Die Masse unten feierte und jubelte, die Hände wild in die Luft geworfen und keiner von ihnen war sich bewusst, dass sie schon  
längst beobachtet wurden.

Der Rauch quälte sich langsam durch das leicht angelehnte Fenster im oberem Stockwerk der Lagerhalle und die Zigarettenasche flog achtlos auf den Boden,  
als mehrere Augenpaare sorgfältig die Masse unten beobachteten.  
"Gab es sonst irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?", fragte die dunkle Stimme scharf und erlaubte sich einen erneuten Zug der glühenden Last.  
"Nein, Asami-sama. Nur das es immer mehr Leute wurden."  
Asami lachte leise auf und sein Blick ging in Richtung Kirishima und Souh.

Der Sekretär drückte nervös die Brille zurecht, traf kurz auf die goldenen Augen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder den Leuten unten zu widmen.  
Dann blieb dessen Blick an den jungen Geliebten des Bosses hängen und Kirishima zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Dem Yakuza entging der Blick und die Reaktion seiner rechten Hand nicht und amüsiert fragte er nach:  
"Jemanden gefunden der Dir gefällt?"  
Kirishima versteifte sich sofort, hustete kurz und brachte ein fragendes "Bitte?" über die Lippen.

Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil bis der Brillenträger sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und erneut räusperte er sich.  
"Das ist es nicht, Asami-sama..."  
"So?", kam die fragende vibrierende Antwort. Den Spaß welchen der Dunkelhaarige an der Sache hatte, hatte die ganze Zeit seine Stimme begleitet.  
"Nun, ich meine nur, wenn ich mir das so ansehe,... weiß ich nun leider woher Takaba-kun seine Energie hat..."

Asamis Grinsen wurde breiter und selbst auf dem Gesicht von Souh konnte man ein minimalen Hauch eines Lächeln erkennen.  
Die Zigarette in den Händen des Bosses, wurde achtlos auf den Boden geworfen und der glühende Stummel unter den teuren Schuhen begraben, bis die  
Glut letztlich starb. Dann trat er näher an das Fenster heran und seine goldenen Augen schimmerten gefährlich bei jeder Bewegung, bei der er seinen Geliebten  
beobachtete. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er das die ganze Nacht hindurch machen, nur um den Glanz seines jungen Fotografen auf ewig bewundern zu  
können. Doch er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er hinter sich die Stimme von Souh ausmachen konnte.

"Was sollen wir nun diesbezüglich unternehmen, Asami-sama?"  
Einige Minuten stand der Angesprochene noch ruhig da, schloss dann abermals lächelnd die Augen und seufzte ruhig. Dann drehte er sich zu seinen loyalen  
Männern herum und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.  
"Meine Wildkatze will den Spaß aus seiner Jugend erhalten? Den soll er haben."  
Ein dunkles, fieses Grinsen zierte nun seine Lippen, welche sich zu einem schmalen Spalt verzogen.  
"Kirishima, ruf die Polizei und sag ihnen das auf meinem Gelände eine illegale Party stattfindet."

Alle drei Angestellten starrten ihren Boss an, als hätte ein Blitz eingeschlagen oder der Teufel persönlich sprach gerade mit ihnen.  
"Asami-sama...?", fragte Kirishima vorsichtig und erntete daraufhin einen kühlen, stechenden Blick.  
"Jetzt, Kirishima!", donnerte die Stimme seines Bosses wie das Brüllen eines Löwen.  
"Na-natürlich. Wie Ihr wünscht...", nuschelte der Sekretär nur und wählte die Nummer, von welcher er niemals dachte, sie jemals wieder in seinem Leben wählen zu müssen.

Die Party heizte sich noch weitere 20 Minuten auf, bis schließlich einige Leute von den Toren angerannt kamen und wild mit den Händen in der Luft wirbelten.  
Einer von ihnen sprang auf den LKW und flüsterte dem DJ etwas ins Ohr woraufhin die Musik sofort stoppte. Der Junge Mann nahm nur kurz das Mikrofon in die Hand und  
meinte trocken:  
"Sperrstunde!"  
Takaba kannte das Codewort genauso wie alle anderen auf dieser Party. Dazu hatte er dies damals zu oft gemacht. Es bedeutete die Polizei ist auf dem Weg oder  
schon an den Toren.

Das Gatter vom LKW schloss sich sofort und es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, bis sich das Riesengefährt richtung Hinterausgang davon machte. Als wäre die  
Situation nicht schon schlimm genug, setzte auch noch ein starker Platzregen ein und der Nachthimmel verfinsterte sich noch eine Stufe dramatischer, als er eh schon  
war.  
Der Blonde sprang vom Container herunter und hob die Hände, um die ebenfalls springende junge Frau aufzufangen.

"Sehr gütig!", meinte Miko ironisch und ließ sich von ihm an der Hand packen. Gerade wollte Takaba sich mit ihr richtung Hinterausgang machen, als Kou und  
Takato ihnen entgegen gerannt kamen.  
"Aki! Vergiss es! Als der LKW durch ist, haben die Bullen den Hinterausgang dicht gemacht."  
"Und vorne wäre wohl eine noch dümmere Idee...", seufzte der Blonde und sah sich suchend um.  
"Dort. Das Haus! Wir klettern über die Feuerleiter aufs Dach und hüpfen dann auf das anliegende Gebäude. Dann kommen wir vom Gelände runter!"  
"Alles klar!", kam es im Chor und sie rannten auf das Gebäude zu.

Kou und Takato sprangen nach oben und kletterten an den Vertiefungen entlang, bis sie schließlich die Feuerleiter zu greifen bekamen.  
"Aki! Ihr müsst aufpassen. Durch den Regen ist sie ziemlich rutschig."  
Kou rüttelte an der Leiter, doch außer einem lautem scheppernden Geräusch tat sich nichts.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte Kou leise und sah nach unten.  
"Sie geht nicht runter! Aki!", schrie sein Freund verzweifelt. Takaba drehte sich herum und sah wie immer mehr blaue Lichter das Gelände einnahmen.  
"Fuck!", zischte dieser über die Lippen und kletterte ebenfalls an der Fassade hoch. Er hielt sich an einer Strebe über ihm fest, um Miko nach oben zu ziehen,  
bis diese schließlich auf seiner Höhe war.

"Miko-chan, greif nach der Leiter. Ich bin hinter Dir, okay?"  
Leicht riss sie die Augen auf und sah ihn verwirrt an, bis sie schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, um wieder klarer zu werden und dann zustimmend zu nicken.  
Mit zittrigen Händen, griff die junge Frau nach der Feuerleiter und schwang sich auf die ersten Stufen, gefolgt von Takaba.  
Der immer weiter nachkommende Regen machte es für die Frau immer schwieriger, sich festzuhalten, worauf sie leise aufschreiend ein wenig abrutschte.  
Takato und Kou hielten ihre Hände vom Dach ausgestreckt nach unten, doch sie war zu weit entfernt. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
"Aki-chan, ich schaffe es nicht!", schrie sie den lautem Regen entgegen und Takaba kletterte auf ihre Höhe.  
Seine Lippen waren direkt an ihrem rechten Ohr, als er flüsterte:  
"Kletter auf meine Schultern und lass dich hochziehen."  
"Nein!"  
"Miko, diskutiere nicht, tu es!", schrie er nun, so dass man seine Worte über das ganze Gelände hören konnte und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf dem  
Boden auf sich zog, die ihnen brüllend anrieten, sie sollten da runterkommen.

Erneut kletterte Miko ein Wenig nach oben, soweit dass sie ihre Füße auf Takabas Schultern zum Stehen kamen und sie sich mit den Zehenspitzen nach den Händen über ihr ausstrecken konnte. Takato und Kou ergriffen ihre rechte Hand, zogen sie dann mit Leichtigkeit etwas nach oben und ein lautes Krachen war zu vernehmen.  
"Akihito!", schrie es vom Dach, als die Leiter ein Stück absackte und der Fotograf seine Arme eng darum schlang, so dass es schmerzte.  
Takaba hatte die Augen bei dem leichten Rutsch zusammengekniffen und nachdem das Metall sich beruhigt hatte, wagte er es nun nach oben zu blicken.  
Er konnte erkennen, wie seine zwei Freunde Miko gerade komplett auf das Dach zogen und er atmete erleichtert aus.

"Aki-chan, komm hoch!", konnte er die zitternde Frauenstimme vernehmen.  
Langsam setzte sich sein Körper wieder in Bewegung und als er die zweite Stufe nehmen wollte, rutschte die Leiter erneut. Es kam so überraschend, dass  
der junge Mann den Griff um das glitschige Metall verfehlte und hinab stürzte.

"Ahh!"  
"Akihito!"  
Er hörte die Schreie seines Namens durch den Regen, als er mit den Hintern unsanft auf einen Körper traf und ein leises Stöhnen unter ihm wahrnahm.

Plötzlich ging alles wahnsinnig schnell. Er war umzingelt von etlichen Polizisten, die ihm am Arm packen, auf die Beine zogen und in Richtung eines  
ihrer großen Polizeiwannen schleppte.  
Takaba verdrehte die Augen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Andere Polizisten halfen der Gestalt auf, auf welcher er gelandet war. Es schien sich um einen  
Oberkommissar zu handeln, denn der Mann war in Zivilklamotten da. Dann suchte sein Blick das Dach und er konnte sehen, wie die Augen seiner Freunde  
ihn mit Schuldgefühlen nachsahen. Bevor die drei Gestalten vollkommen vom Dach verschwanden sah er, wie Miko eine Geste machte, welche ihm  
sagte: 'Ich schulde dir was.' Dann verschwanden die Silhouetten von dem Dach.

Die zwei Polizisten, welche ihn noch an den Armen gepackt hatten, verfrachteten ihn in den Polizeiwagen. Seine blauen Augen scannten gekonnt die Gegend.  
Vereinzelte junge Menschen konnte er noch ausmachen, welche es auch nicht vom Gelände geschafft hatten. Nun konnte er wenigstens erleichtert sein, dass  
er nicht der einzige Idiot war, welcher sich hatte von den Gesetzeshütern schnappen lassen. Docher musste sich eingestehen, dass es die Sache wert war.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als ihn plötzlich eine männliche Stimme aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken riss.

"Takaba-kun. Ich war überrascht Dich hier zu sehen."  
Der Kopf des Angesprochenen schnellte zur Seite, als er an der Schiebetür des Wagens den Kommissar sah, auf welchem er gelandet war.  
Es war ein älterer Herr, Anfang der Fünfziger, mit guten Bartwuchs in welchem man vereinzelt graue Haare ausmachen konnte. Seine Mütze hatte er tief in das  
Gesicht gezogen, als dieser sich eine Zigarette anzündete.  
"Kennen wir uns?", fragte er nun verwirrt und betrachtete den Polizisten eindringlicher und erntete ein tiefes Lachen von diesem.  
"Wie alt bist du jetzt? 25 oder 26? Und machst die gleichen Fehler wie vor 9 Jahren, auch wenn du damals wohl eleganter entwischt bist."

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Kommissar war der selbe Mann, welcher sein Jugendstrafregister so prachtvoll gefüllt hatte. Takaba konnte sich  
ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und überschlug die Beine.  
"Sitaguchi-san, schön das Sie noch am Leben sind."  
Der Ältere schob mit dem linken Zeigefinger seinen Hut etwas nach oben und gab den Blick auf seine graugrünen Augen frei.  
"Das ich Dich bei so etwas noch einmal erwischen würde. Aber Du siehst gut aus, Junge."  
Der Fotograf zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schnaufte leicht.  
"Ja, Sie auch. Nur älter. Tut mir leid das ich Sie nicht gleich erkannt habe. Und wegen meiner Flucht... Sagen wir mal, ich habe einer charmanten Dame den  
Vortritt gelassen."

Der Gesetzeshüter lachte erneut auf und nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Kippe.  
"Namen?"  
"Flüchtige Bekannte."  
"Die sich bei Vornamen kennen?"  
"Fakenamen. Machen fast alle."  
"Sie kannten Deinen Vornamen ganz gut."  
"Ich bin nicht so gut mit Fakenamen. Sie stehen mir nicht so, Sitaguchi-san."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben ertönte durch die Nasenlöcher des älteren Herren und provozierend platzierte er einen Fuß in den Wagen.  
"Wie in alten Zeiten, hm, Takaba-kun? Nun denn, Du weißt ja was auf Dich zu kommt."  
Der Blonde wedelte ruhig mit der Hand, das Grinsen noch immer ins Gesicht gemeißelt.  
"Blablabla, ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Vielen Dank für die Predigt."  
Takaba verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte sich den eintrocknenden Dreck vom Oberteil zu klopfen. Aber vergebens.

Der Kommissar wollte gerade erneut ansetzen, als eine bekannte, tiefe Stimme hinter diesem erklang.  
"Einfach unbelehrbar. Aber eine Wildkatze kann man nicht einfach so zähmen, nicht wahr, Herr Kommissar?"  
Der Ältere drehte sich verwundert herum und die blauen Augen des Jungen waren plötzlich weit aufgerissen.  
"A-Asami?!"

Sitaguchi machte dem Yakuza platz, welcher nun eine Hand von sich streckte und dem Blonden so zu verstehen gab, aus dem Wagen aus zu steigen.  
Takaba tat dies auch, ergriff die Hand und ließ sich sanft in die Arme des Größeren ziehen.  
"Asami...", hauchte er nun erleichtert und sah gleichzeitig den verwirrten Blick des Polizisten.  
"Wie man es dreht und wendet letzten Endes bringst Du Dich immer wieder in Gefahr und lässt dich einfangen, Takaba-kun."  
Takaba lächelte darauf nur leicht und flüsterte leise durch die Regentropfen hindurch:  
"...Und es hat mich so gefangen, dass es für mich diesmal kein Entkommen mehr gibt..."  
Asami schloss daraufhin die Augen und der Jüngere verbeugte sich nur leicht zum Abschied, als er auch schon Richtung Limousine gedrückt wurde.

Souh hielt Beiden die Tür auf, während Kirishima schon im Fahrersitz Platz genommen hatte.  
Takaba glitt auf die weichen Ledersitze, dicht gefolgt von Asami selbst, als die Tür schon sanft zugeschlagen wurde und Souh im Beifahrersitz vorne Platz nahm.  
Nachdem der Wagen angefahren war, herrschte noch kurze Stille zwischen den beiden Männern, als Asami sie schließlich brach.

"Wenn du schon auf solch dumme Ideen kommst Dich auf illegalen Partys erwischen zu lassen, lass dich wenigstens nicht schnappen.", meinte er amüsiert  
und gönnte sich eine Zigarette.  
Takaba blickte aus den getönten Fenster und schnaufte leise.  
"Tut mir ja leid. Meine Freunde zu retten ist mir wichtiger..."  
"..als Dein eigenes Leben?", würde er jäh unterbrochen und nun verschränkte der Jüngere seine Arme vor der Brust.  
"Wie meinst Du das?"

Asami nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette und ließ sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit, um zu antworten.  
"Das mit der Leiter hätte schief gehen können, Akihito."  
Takaba zog seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und in seinem Kopf rotierte es.  
"DU!", zischte er plötzlich.  
"Du warst da und hast alles gesehen! Du hast uns die Bullen auf den Hals gehetzt!"  
Die Lippen des Yakuzas verzogen sich zu dem gewohnten Grinsen und ruhig schloss dieser die Augen.  
"Wenn Du schon Deine alten Jugendsünden aufleben lassen willst, dachte ich mir, biete ich Dir doch gleich das volle Programm."  
"Du bist krank!", zischte Takaba neben ihn und drückte sich noch ein Stück weg, um einen gebührenden Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

Asami hingegen öffnete die Augen, lachte leise auf und ließ seine goldenen Augen über sein Eigentum von Mensch wandern.  
"Mir hat es gefallen wie Du Dich bewegt hast."  
Takabas Kopf schnellte zur Seite und seine blauen Augen trafen auf die Goldenen.  
"Du hättest es länger genießen können, wenn Du mir nicht das volle Programm geboten hättest.", antwortete er schnippisch und drehte erneut den Kopf  
zur Seite.  
Der Schwarzhaarige drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und rückte näher an seine Wildkatze heran.  
Seine Finger suchten dessen Kinn und drehten den Kopf in seine Richtung. Erneut trafen die Augenpaare aufeinander.

"Akihito."  
Nun war die tiefe Stimme getränkt mit einem gefährlichen warnenden Unterton.  
Der Angesprochene biss sich auf die Unterlippe, hielt den funkelndem Blick jedoch stand.  
"Du wirst Dich für mich bewegen...", hauchte Asami ihn gegen die Lippen, bevor er diese mit seinen Eigenen verschloss.

Asami sollte Recht behalten. Er würde sich bewegen, in vielerlei Art und Weise, nur für ihn. Das war der Tanz den nur sie tanzen konnten und Takaba  
würde jeden Schritt davon genießen, sowie auch Asami.  
Tanzschritte, die nur für sie Beide bestimmt sein sollten...


End file.
